Pack Mom
by Gymnastflip
Summary: Bella Swan grow up in the world of gymnastics with Haley Gram. They both walked out on worlds. Right after worlds Bella moved to Forks. What will happen when Haley, Poot, and Frank show up on her door step.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Uley residence." I said picking up the phone. It felt so good to say that. After months of taking care of the pack and my lovely boyfriend/imprinter I could finally call myself Mrs. Bells Uley. Of course being the wife to the packs alpha has responsibilities of its own. I had to be there for all the boys' imprints when they did imprint, I was the one who played nurse when someone was hurt, and it also made me pack mother just like Sam is kind of the daddy of the pack.

"Yes may I speak to Embry Call please?" a quiet sweet voice came through the receiver. I wasn't shocked by this request. When Sam and I got married we bought the biggest house on the Rez that we could find. We got all of the pack members together under one roof and the imprints. It was really a nice thing to have the whole family under the same roof.

"Of course hold on just a moment." I said before setting the phone on the counter to go get one of the youngest pack members. He was already thundering down the stairs. He had probably heard it with his wolf hearing. He jumped the last few steps before running for the phone. His hair was a mess and he still had on his pajama bottoms. He and Quil had been on a half shift last night before Paul took over. I insisted that the younger boys only do half shift on school nights so they didn't fall asleep in class. I heard him start talking about a math problem I remembered helping him with the night before and figured he was just helping a friend. I had been up for several hours because I had to make breakfast for the whole pack. They all insisted that I do the cooking because until they moved in with Sam and I most of the boys had been eating sandwiches and junk food and had never really had a good home cooked meal before. Well all except for Jake, Jake and I grew up together and he had considered me his second mother after his birth mother died. I had grown up on the Rez but I hadn't really gotten to know much of the pack before I found out what they really are. I had spent most of my time in school or making sure Jacob and Billy didn't starve. I put breakfast on the table and heard Embry get off the phone. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Mom." He said before sitting down at his place. He started to reach for the plate of bacon but I slapped his hand out of the way and gave him a warning look.

"Embry you know the rules.

"Morning everyone!" I said sitting down next to my husband. I got a chorus mix of morning mom and hey bells in reply. Kim and Leah came running down the stairs hugged me with a bright and happy good morning before kissing Sam and saying hi daddy. We all started to eat and as soon as I was done I headed back to the kitchen tofinish Collin, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jacob, Brady, and Leah's lunches. The boys began to file through putting there things in the dishwasher. As they came by I handed them there lunches and kissed their cheeks because I probably wouldn't see them until dinner unless something happened. They all lined up by the door and I did a head count to make sure everyone was there and ready to go., Sam, Kim, Leah, Seth, Brady, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady. Paul came down from his room probably wanting food. Someone was missing, I heard a slight snoring coming from upstairs and I knew that Jake was still in bed. I would go check on him later. I sent the younger ones off to school and sent Jared and Sam out to do the morning patrol. They would come home for lunch and Jared and Paul would take the afternoon shift so I could have some time in the house with Sam. After everyone was gone I went to clean the kitchen before going to check on " He whispered his eyes fluttering. I could tell he was in pain. It sounded like it hurt to talk.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm here. I'm going to call Sam and then bring you some soup okay?" I asked gently pushing his now shaggy hair out of his eyes. He nodded and I could tell he wasn't going to be okay for a while. I got up and went down stairs. I put a can of cream of chicken on the stove and went to the phone it was eleven so Sam and Jared were probably about to start home and I knew that he always had his cell phone with him. I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"um yes and no."

"What happened?"

"Well um did you notice anyone missing as I sent the kids off to school?"

"No, baby what's going on?" I shook my head at the phone tears threatening to fall. I couldn't say that he was sick out loud. Saying made it all to real. Jacob shouldn't have been sick.

"Just come home okay? Please Sam I need you here."

"Alright Love, I'm coming home now send Paul out to finish the day with Jared."

"Okay love you."

"love you to baby." He hung up quickly. Paul must have heard our conversation from his spot on the couch because he was already heading out the back door. I heard him howl to let Jared know he was coming. I took the soup up and helped Jake eat a little of it. When he said he couldn't stomach any more I took the bowl back down to the kitchen. I was washing out the pot when I heard the sound of running feet and a door slamming shut. I dropped the pot into the sink and rushed up the stairs. I slipped into the bathroom that the younger boys shared and found Jake leaning over the toilet. After a while he started to dry heave so I pushed him against the tub flushed the toilet and sprayed tropical breeze air freshener around it to get rid of the smell. I gave him a glass of water and he rinsed out his mouth. I wiped off his face and was about to check his temperature when I heard the front door open. I told him to stay and ran down stairs. The tears finally decided that they wouldn't hold back any longer and started spilling from my eyes. Sam saw me cry and held his arms open. I ran into them and he comforted me before carefully starting the third degree.

"What happened Bella?"

"Jake's sick. He slept for ten hours and when he woke up he had a fever."

"Sweetie we are wolfs we always run fevers. It's completely normal.

"No this isn't his normal body temperature. I gave him some soup to see if he could eat it and while I was cleaning the dish he lost all of it and last nights dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to call Carlisle." Sam said reaching for his cell phone. Carlisle may have been a vampire but that's why he was safe. I nodded and then grabbed the phone from Sam.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked looking bewildered.

"Jakes upstairs sitting on the bathroom floor. You go help him into bed make sure he's comfortable, I'll call Carlisle." Sam nodded and ran up the stairs. I opened the phone a found that Sam had Carlisle on speed dial. Probably a good thing the boys got hurt so much. The line started to ring and a sweet motherly voice picked up.

"Cullen Residence Esme speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Uley, is Dr. Cullen there?"

"Oh Bella, Dear how are you?" She chirped. Mrs. Cullen got easily distracted..

"I'm fine thank you. Is Dr. Cullen there?" I asked again.

"Oh no dear I'm sorry he got called to the hospital early this morning and won't be back until later. Would you like me to tell him you called?"

"No that won't be necessary." She said goodbye and we hung up. I slipped up the stairs to find Sam sitting on the edge of Jake's bed humming a Quileute lullaby that he hummed when one of us girls were sick. Jake was flitting in and out of conciseness.

"Mom, Sam where's mom?" He asked obviously wanting me by his side. I moved to his side and took his hand.

"I'm here Jake, you just need to go to sleep okay. Just go to sleep, Sam or I will be here the whole time." I whispered kissing his forehead. He nodded weakly and I began to sing the lullaby that Sam was humming. It had taken me sometime to learn the Quileute words but I had finally gotten them right. Before I knew it Jake was snoring softly and Sam was standing behind me his hand on my shoulder . I stood and we went down the stairs. I started crying again and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you get a hold of Carlisle?" He asked when my tears finally stopped.

"No, Esme said that he was at the hospital and wouldn't be back until very late. I don't think we should wait much longer before Jake see's a doctor." I said resting my head on Sam's chest.

"I can go get Carlisle from the hospital if you want me to love."

"No you need to stay here with Jake. If he has to run to the bathroom to puke again I won't be able to help him back to bed. I'll go get Carlisle. If the boys come home tell them to stay away from Jake, I don't want any of them catching what ever he's got."

"What about me?" Sam pouted.

"Well I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health you see but the other boys complain when they're sick."

"And you know this how?"

"They're all the same, do you remember last month when Paul had the stomach flu for a week?"

"Ah yes. Well you should probably go and get Dr. Leech before baby boy up there dies from you not holding his hand." I slapped Sam on the shoulder on that.

"Samuel Uley that boy up there is practically our son and that is so not funny!"

I woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn, turning on the bedside lamp I found a note from Sam. He was going to be helping out Sue Clearwater and then volunteering at the center for the young teenage boys. We also had the Children's center where the children 5 to 10 could spend their free time and the center for teenage girls. The centers for teenagers were mostly for the kids 11 to anywhere from 14-16 hung out. Colin and Brady spent a lot of their time that they weren't patrolling at the center. I encouraged all of my family to volunteer at one of the three. I got up and got dressed then quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made pancakes for most of the pack and oatmeal for Jake. After the food was done I saw I still had a good half hour until anyone would be up. Grabbing a cup of coffee I slipped into the family room and curled up on the couch. I rested my head on the arm rest and shut my eyes, intending only to rest for a few minuets.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened them again my coffee was cold and Embry was gently shaking me awake. I hugged him and got up to help Kim who was serving breakfast to the pack, I took Jake his breakfast and he actually managed to keep it down making me quite a bit happier. I walked back down the stairs and started washing the dishes. I looked at the clock and then at Kim and the boys that were lounging around the table talking.

"Kim, you guys should get going. Two more weeks of school you don't want to miss any of it. Has Ash come down yet?"

"No and your right, boys lets go. Jared don't forget Leah and I need a ride to the mall after school."

"Why are you going to the mall?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping. Mom, you said it yourself, two more weeks of school then were out for break for Christmas."

"Of course, have fun. If I'm not here when you get back I will need you to start dinner for me."

"Sure mom, girls we have to go." Embry said from the door to the garage. The girls grabbed their things and scampered. I walked to the stairs and was about to call Ashlynn when she came scampering down. She grabbed her coffee and bag and raced out the door to her job at the children's center.  
I was cleaning in Sam's office when I heard the back door creak open. I slipped out and saw Jake standing there with his back to me in nothing but his cutoffs.

"Jacob, where are you going?" I asked as my 'son' turned slowly to face me.

"School." He answered sheepishly.

"No you're not. Carlisle said to stay home so you're staying home."

"Fine. I'm going to go play Halo." I nodded and went back to my cleaning. I was taking the laundry out when I heard Embry calling my name. I walked into the family room to see Embry, Seth, Jake, and a very confused looking boy.

"Embry, oh, please tell me this poor kid didn't." I asked hoping the boy hadn't phased. If he had it probably meant Tanya was back in town.

"No, Mom, he didn't, um, Leah kind of…" Embry trailed off looking at his brothers for help.

"Jake why don't you take our guest up stairs and show him to ,um, actually, why don't you just wait here sweetie. Jake time for your meds." I said looking at the clock.

"Ah, come on, Mom, do I have to?"

"Yes you do! Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"I am not scared of the leeches. Come on, Momma, please don't make me take those pills."

"Jacob Ephraim I will call your father home from the children's center."

"Yes ma'am." He said before sulking off.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked the boy that was now sitting on the couch.

"Shaun, ma'am."

"Hi Shaun I'm Bella, but most of the boys call me mom." Shaun nodded. I turned to Embry.

"He's new to the rez, isn't he?"

"Yeah. His mom just married Mitchell Blackwater," I nodded, Leah's cousins were Selena and Julie Blackwater.

"How much damage did Leah do when she imprinted?" Jake asked coming back in.

"Well, err, she kinda phased in front of the football team." Seth answered.

"Alright, Embry go find your sister, Seth, go find your father, Jake go get Paul, Jared, and Quil. Don't tell Colin and Brady anything. In fact, call them and tell them to go straight on patrol when practice lets out." The boys nodded and ran out of the house. I sat down in Sam's chair and was about to start explaining when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Mommy, help," I heard Kim's pitiful voice come from the hall way. I jumped up with Shaun at my heals. There stood Kim holding on to Jared who was bleeding from a gash on his shoulder. I quickly grabbed a rag and tried to stanch the bleeding as Kim and Shaun helped him to the window seat. I got the bleeding under control and soon had his shirt off. As soon as the blood flow stopped the wound started to close up. Jared lied down and was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when I started looking over the gash.

"Jared sweetie, you need to stay awake. Kim go get me an ice pack, Jared what happened honey?"

"Blood sucker. Kim and I were cutting fourth period and taking a walk in the woods when the leech attacked, is Kimmy hurt?" of Jared's only concern would be for his imprint.

"Dude, your girlfriend just brought you in bleeding to death and your worried about her safety?"

"Fiancée, and I'm fine just need to sleep it off."

"Okay and I think we should take him to the hospital. My mom's a nurse and there is no way that he's fine after a cut like that."

"Shaun, sweetie, look at the wound." I said wiping away some dried blood. Shaun looked bewildered as he stared at the cut. Jared closed his eyes and we sat in silence for a minute. Then Kim came back in and I let her in next to Jared. He opened his eyes and Kim took his hand in hers gently placing the ice pack on his forehead.

"You know as well as anyone that doesn't do much for any of us Kimmy." He whispered and she giggled. I heard the back door open and told Shaun to follow me. The stood my whole family. Leah launched herself at me tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry mommy. I didn't mean to phase. I just couldn't control my emotions and I need an escape and I wanted to talk to daddy but I wasn't sure if he was phased or not." She said tears pouring down her cheeks. I held her and comforted her.

"Shh it's alright baby girl I'm not mad at you and neither is daddy." I said rubbing her back,

"Y-yes h-h-he I-is." She sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Sam" I whispered to my husband. He came and sat on the couch pulling Leah onto his lap.

"I'm not mad at you baby girl. Don't you think that for a minuet. Now, I love you but I have to go deal with your brother for letting Kim cut school."

"Go easy on him baby he was hurt." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, he clearly hadn't been phased when it happened.

"Bloodsucker." was all I has to say before he nodded and left for the dining room. I sent Leah up to her room to cool down. Tears were still pouring from her eyes as she raced up the stairs at a speed Rosalie would have been proud of.

"Paul." Was all I had to say before my eldest went racing up the stairs after his little sister.

"Mom, are you feeling okay? Your looking a little pale." Seth said sitting down on the arm of my chair.

"I fine Seth, it's just the blood. Jared was bleeding pretty badly when he came in." Seth nodded rubbing my back. Jake scampered out of the room and came back with a glass of water and a cold wash rag.

"Here you go mom." He said handing me the water and placing the rag on the back of my neck. I smiled at him gratefully before hearing Paul calling to me.

"Mom, where is the nail polish?" Paul called down the stairs.

"Ha I knew it Paul's gay!" Quil barked out laughing.

"For our sister numbskull!" Embry said slapping Quil on the back of the head.

"Wow is the link evolving to human form as well?" Ashlynn asked coming through the garage door.

"No, she's getting moody, she only gets moody when she's on the rag." That shut Quil up pretty fast. Then soon enough everyone was yelling at each other. I looked at Seth pleadingly and he whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Honey, where's the Tylenol?" Sam asked coming through the door.

"Why is Jared in pain, are you hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"No it's for you.. You hurting I can feel it." I was about to ask how when I remembered that the alpha always has a sense of what his imprint is feeling.

"I'm fine Sam."

"I don't believe you but I know you won't give in so let me give my orders and get out of your hair."

"You could never be a bother Love." I told him and he nodded all the same.

"Boys Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin, and Brady patrol now go. Leave your shorts on the porch. Bella needs to wash them." I nodded and added wash shorts to my rather long to-do list. "The rest of you, I want you doing something that doesn't bother your mother. Jake go clean your room, it's starting to smell again." The boys all nodded and scampered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Ashlynn looking down at me.

"I'll make dinner if you want me to Mom." She said, she was one of my little angels. I nodded gratefully and she headed to the kitchen. Sam picked me up and set me back down on his lap so he could help me explain things to Shaun. Once the introductions were done we let Shaun start with his questions.

"So Shaun any questions?"

"How many kids do you two have, I mean no offense our kinda young to have this many kids who are 16, 17, 18, and 19."

"Well they're all ours but we adopted them. Sam and I all love them like our own and you can very clearly tell that they feel the same way."

"So what happened back at the school with Leah? I mean I've had a major crush on her since like I first got here but that was just a little strange."

"Have you heard the tribal legends Shaun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Seth told me about them."

"Well the legend about the wolf pack is true. We actually have a feeling that most of the legends are. Everyone who lives in this house is a wolf except for me, Ashlynn, and Kim." I explained.

"If your not part of the pack then why are you here?"

"Well there's a thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his or her soul mates. You wonder why Jared was only worried about Kim when they came in earlier. Kim is Jared's imprint, all he cares about is keeping her and the rest of the tribe safe. I'm Sam's imprint and wife, Ashlynn is Paul's imprint and they're going to get married next summer. Here's the thing Shaun, Leah imprinted on you. You two are meant to be together. Now this can be as a best friend, sibling, or lover. Judging by the way you two look at each other I take it your going to choose the third option." I explained he nodded and I jumped when I felt Sam growl under me.

"You hurt my baby girl and you'll have not only myself but all of Leah's brother's after you as well." Sam said and Shaun shrunk back slightly in his chair. I slapped his chest playfully.

"You have been warned Shaun. Sam doesn't mess around when it comes to his daughter. And the pack doesn't mess around when it come's to their sister." Jared said coming in supported by Kim.

"Jared you shouldn't be up!" I scolded as he sat in the gamer chair.

"I'm fine mom. Kimmy's just being over protective,"

"I still want you to rest the rest of today." Jared nodded and threw a game controller at Shaun. They started playing some game or another and I curled into Sam. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Jake coming down stairs.

"Where do you think your going young man?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Out."

"What time will you be home."

"Later."

"Did you clean your room?"

"um…"

"That's not an answer I like hearing Jake."

"God just leave me alone all right!" Jake exploded, my eyes snapped open and I blinked back tears. Jacob had never snapped at me like that before.

"God who do you think you are? My mother? I got news for you Isabella Marie, my mom's dead! She died in a car crash." I jumped up and ran to my room tears falling down my face, I slammed the door and started throwing some things into a bag. I could hear Sam yelling at Jake.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY. YOU KNOW VERY WELL HER HISTORY YOU KNOW WHAT SHES BEEN THROUGH! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE WITH HER! AND ON SHAUN'S FIRST DAY TO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO JAKE BUT IT HAS TO STOP NOW! I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE. YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO ANY PLANS FOR THIS WEEKEND! YOUR GOING TO BE WRITING AN APOLOGY TO BELLA! MY OFFICE NOW!" I knew Jake was going to get a paddling. That was how Sam and I had decided we would discipline our children. We had two major rules in our house. Be respectful and don't draw unnecessary attention to the pack.

"Bella, honey, I'm coming in." Sam said before opening the door to our bedroom. He spotted my bag on the bed and looked at me.

"I'm going to go spend the night with Angela. I need some girl time with someone outside the pack." I explained. As I zipped the bag.

"You'll be alright, the girls won't let you starve. Especially not Leah, not while she's so desperate to prove herself to her imprint. I hugged Sam and headed out to my little Toyota.

"Hey mom where you going?" Leah called from her bedroom window.

"Going to visit Angela." I called back, my little girl waved goodbye from her window before disappearing out of sight. I got in my car and started off the rez. I drove all the way to Ben and Angela's then decided I needed to go see my favorite vampires. Maybe Jasper could get me to calm down. Ange and I were supposed to have coffee tomorrow anyway so I would smell like her and the coffee shop when I got home. I drove out to the small mansion in the back of the woods. I got out of the car grabbed my bag and ran up the steps. I rang the door to be greeted by Carlisle.

"Princess, what is it? It everyone all right, is someone hurt?" he asked and I shook my head tears coming again.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"Jake snapped at me really badly. Like worse than usual and I just needed to get away. Is it okay if I crash here for tonight?"

"It's always alright princess." He said leading me inside. Alice was sitting on the couch a sketch book and a pile of fabric in front of her. Edward was in his room his stereo blaring, you could here Esme humming out in the garden. Rosalie was out in the Garage working on improving the stereo in Esme's mustang. Emmett was out hunting and Jasper was seated on the floor his guitar in his lap and a smile on his face. The smile he wore was one he barley ever had, It was a smile of peace and happiness. A smile that he only wore when he was with Alice, treating Alice to something she wanted, or playing his music. Alice jumped up when I entered and engulfed me in a hug, I hugged her back and sat down next to Jasper picking up one of the pieces of sheet music he had laid out in a semi-circle around him. He looked over my shoulder and began to play. I waited for my cue and was about to start singing when Jasper stopped.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked wanting to sing to get my emotions off my chest.

"We need Edward for this one.." I nodded and before I knew it Edward was at his piano ready to play. Jasper started again with Edward joining in. This time when Jasper gave me my cue I started singing.

"I've been in a rut back in forth enough heart like a wheel. Without you around so uncomfortable is how it feels. Every time your near trouble dispears under the ground. But when you go to far silver clouds'll start hanging around. And I know I try to run baut I keep on coming back full circle and I cant jump the track cant let you go. I try to run so I keep on comein' back full circle because I know you'll come around you'll come around.

Skipping down a broke path how long can I last, please let me know oh where the finish line cause I've got to find some where to go oh.I don't wanna here people interfere what do they know oh what I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you home oh. I don't know why I try to run but I keep on come in back full circle. And I can jump the track and I can't let you go oh cause I know you 'll come around I know you'll come around you'll come around. I keep on running in till we meet in the midst of oho I'll put bright aside and just give a little oh oh. Try to run but I keep on coming back full circle cause I know you'll come around you come around." We finished the song and then it hit me. While being here with my family my La Push family needed me. I hugged jasper tightly for helping me relies that I needed to be with my husband and children.

"Thank you Jasper!" I said hugging Alice and dropping a sisterly kiss on Edwards cheek before hugging Jazz again.

"Um your welcome." he said unsure of what he had done to deserve my thanks.

"I'll call you when I get home!" I called as I ran out the door to my car. I got in and started driving back to the rez. When I got back to the house I jumped out and ran to where my husband sat on th porch swing staring at nothing.

"Sam!" I screeched as I flew up the steps. He stood and laughed as I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him making sure he knew how much I love him. He returned the gesture. I didn't want to think about my sons attitude or my daughters mood swings or anything but I saw the stack of jean shorts that had to be washed. I broke away from my wonderful husband and picked up the shorts. I walked into the house and started the washing machine. I made my self some tea and got Sam a beer before going back out and sitting with him on the poach swing.

"Mom, Dad." Jakes voice came from the door way. He walked out and sat on the porch in front of us. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that mom. I honestly didn't mean to, it's just keeping things from the pack really isn't an easy thing to do. I guess the pressure finally got to me."

"What have you been keeping from the pack Jacob?"

"Well I kinda imprinted last month. I told her everything and she's perfectly cool with it. I didn't want Leah and Seth to rip my head off When they found out who I imprinted on."

"Who did you imprint on?"

"Selena Blackwater. That's where I was going earlier. Selena and I were going to go see a movie in Port Angeles. I called Selena and told her that I wouldn't be able to make it. She said that was fine because her dad's paying her to watch Julie."

` "Well I'm happy for you Jake and those two wont lay a finger on you. They'll be happy for you and their cousin." I reassured my son. He hugged me and then went inside. Sam and I sat for a little while longer then we went inside for a very eventful night.


	2. Chapter 2 an

An

Sorry I have not gave credited to the writers of the books. I have not done it on any of my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Bella and Sam, Embry and Lydia, Paul and Ashlyn, Jack and Selena, Mike and Angela, Leah and Shaun, Collin and Katniss, Quil and Claire, Seth and Julie, Brady and Katie, Jared and Kim.

Bella's pov

I woke up with the urge to throw up so I ran to the bathroom and a few seconds later Sam was there holding my hair ack and rubbing my back. then Sam carried me to our bed and ticked me in and got Ashlyn, because she is a nurse, to look at me as much as I refused Sam got Jake to come and stay with me tell Sam got Ashlyn from the hospital. during that time I threw up 5 times not counting this morning. when Jake told that to Sam he got really mad and told Ashlyn to run all the tests with symptoms of morning sickness. But she only thought of one. Right now we are in the car on my way to the hospital to get a test done to see if I was pregnant. When we walked in Sam stopped me and said," honey if you are I will stay home and try to keep the stress off of you". All I said was, sam that would be lovely. After i got my blood drawn Ashlyn came and said," Bella your...


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bells you're not pregnant it's just the flu".

"So can I go home"?

"Yes"

#at home#

Sam's POV

I answered the phone and some kid was there asking for a Izzy. So I asked if he need Bella Yulley. He said yes. I asked how he knew her and he said he was her older brother and needed to speak to her urgently.

"Bells some kid named Poot is on the phone for you he said he was your brother".

"Sam he is my brother and can i speak to him if he said it is urgent it truly is he never calls. he knows it brings back bad memories".

So I told the kid he could talk to her and i listened in on their conversation. Even though i know its rude.

BPOV

Sam just saying his name brought me back to all the dangers stuff we used to do like what got sent to my dad.(It was that cool contest with the skater boys and going through the window).

"Iz Haley was sent back to Defranks and she wants you to come".

"Po you know i can't he ripped are family apart".

"Is Franky there".

"Yeh I will let him try to knock some sence in you".


End file.
